Yogscast Survival Games
The Yogscast Survival Games were a large PvP event hosted on the 23rd of May 2012. In this event, 18 members of the Yogscast competed against each other in a Survival Games tournament, a game mode created by Minecraft machinima creator Vareide, which was heavily inspired by the Hunger Games novel series and film. During the event, the competitors were split into teams of 2, as follows: #Lewis (Xephos) and Simon (Honeydew) #Duncan (LividCoffee) and Hannah (Lomadia) #Sjin and MintyMinute #Rythian and Mexxy #Martyn (InTheLittleWood) and Toby (SoTotallyToby) #DaveChaos and Nipde. #HybridPanda and Nilesy #Sparkles* and Turpster #Darrel (Reckreation) and Harry (Marshallbro) The event was hosted and overseen by Ridgedog. Martyn and Toby had somewhat of an advantage, because they had played the map many times before; they knew the layout of the map practically off by heart, and Martyn had once won a tournament. Before the combat began, each competitor was given a chest of basic supplies, mostly to ensure that the players had a constant supply of Torches, although they contained other items as well. Sjin is lucky enough to acquire a wooden sword from his supplies, and he uses it to quickly kill Nilesy. Soon afterwards, Sjin and Minty encounter a large forest fire which Hannah had started with a Flint and Steel from her supplies. Minty then falls down a deep hole, into a underground tunnel system, whehe is quickly assaulted by a large number of mobs. Sjin jumps down to help her, but does not reach her in time, and she is shot to death. Later that day, Lewis and Simon are exploring a ruined building, when they are suddenly attacked by a creeper. They run away, but another creeper exploders near Lewis, mortally wounding him, and he is instantaneously finished off by a skeleton. Sjin, still in the tunnel system, causes a creeper explosion, which Duncan and Hannah hear. Sjin then comes up to the ruined building which the two are in. Duncan escapes, but Hannah could not escape from the tunnel, and is killed. Later, Duncan and Simon run into one another. They exchange food with one another, and form a temporary alliance. Meanwhile, Panda is exploring a tall building, but falls off a ledge and dies. At a similar time, Sjin attempts to attack Dave, who runs back to join up with Nipde. They chase Sjin, but he escapes. Late that night, Ridgedog reveals that he will be resurrecting all the dead players at midnight. Moments later, Simon runs into a zombie and battles it with his bare hands. Just as he kills it, a creeper sneaks up on him and kills him. Moments later, Ridge builds a staircase from the glass 'death zone' to the ground, and opens a gate surrounded by glowstone, which everyone in the chamber runs through. At a similar time, Martyn succeeds in killing Sjin, but escapes through the resurrection gate with seconds to spare. The only players who fail to get out in time are Turpster and Dave. Meanwhile, Duncan gets killed by a skeleton, but respawns because he had reset his spawn point at a bed. Later, Panda falls down the same hole that Minty had fallen down. Meanwhile, Nilesy runs into Sjin. They fight an unarmed battle, with Sjin being the eventual victor. Meanwhile, Minty runs past the bank, but is shot by Martyn (in his video, it is shown that he didn't realize it was her until he had already fired his arrow, and he was very sorry). Panda makes a break for it through the tunnels, but is unlucky enough to run into Darrel and Harry. He runs, but is shot dead by a skeleton. Moments after, Harry is killed by a slime. The next morning, Darrel is hunted down by Martyn. Meanwhile, Rythian and Mexxy are fighting some skeletons, when Mexxy accidentally kills Rythian with his flaming sword. Meanwhile, Sjin is fighting some monsters inside a wrecked building, when he falls down and dies. Mexxy soon encounters Martyn and Toby, and he is killed by them. Meanwhile, Duncan and Hannah attempt to kill Sparkles*, but he escapes. He is low on health, and he cannot remember how to craft mushroom stew. Believing he does not stand a chance at surviving much longer, he uses some ender pearls to take his own life. That night, Lewis and Simon encounter Martyn and Toby back at the cornucopia. They fight well, but are soon killed by Martyn and Toby. The next day, Martyn and Toby encounter Duncan and Hannah near a wrecked petrol station. After a long and hard battle, Martyn and Toby are eventually victorious. However, Ridgedog insists that only one may win, so they begin to fight it out. After a long chase, Martyn eventually catches Toby and defeats him. Ridgedog then unleashed an enourmous army of creepers on Martyn. He attempts to encase himself with ice from the host house, but could not place any blocks, forcing him to retreat out of the back of the house. Whether he is eventually killed or not is unknown. The final rankings were as follows: *10 - DaveChaos and Nipde *9 - Panda and Nilesy *8 - Reck and Harry *7 - Sjin and Minty *6 - Rythian and Mexxy *5 - Sparkles* and Turps *4 - Lewis and Simon *3 - Duncan and Hannah *2 - Toby *1 - Martyn